Memory
by primesetter31
Summary: Story about Troy and Gabriella, then everything changed...please read....1st HSM fic!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first HSM fic….so please be nice!

Memory

Ch.1 Prom night

Troy was in his bathroom getting ready for prom. He was going with the love of his life, Gabriella Montez. He couldn't believe that they had been together for almost 3 years. The time flew by. Troy was remembering all the little moments that he and Gabi had shared, like the time on his 16th birthday.

(Flashback)

_Troy, Gabi, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor were sitting in Gabriella's kitchen eating cake, that was made by Zeke for Troy's 16th birthday, when Gabriella ushered Troy upstairs and out onto her balcony. _

"_What are we doing up here Gabi?" Troy questioned._

"_You'll see soon enough!" she replied. _

_She went over to her dresser and picked up a box that was wrapped in Wildcat colors and then walked back over to Troy and gave it to him to open. Inside was a picture frame that had 'Love' written all over it and the picture was of Troy and Gabi onstage singing "Breaking Free". Troy was smiling and waving into the audience and Gabi was staring at him and smiling. Troy didn't know that this picture had been taken. He then reached in the box and pulled out a CD which had a recording of them singing "Breaking Free". He hugged her and then pulled her into a passionate kiss, he then said,_

"_I love you Gabriella, so much." _

_(end flashback)_

That moment meant a lot to the both of them because it was the first time that Troy had said 'I love you' to her, it started their relationship and made it official. He finished cleaning up and then started to get dressed. After he was done, he walked downstairs and went to the refrigerator and got out her corsage and then hopped into his Dodge Charger and drove over to Gabi's house. He continued walking up the alabaster walk and rang the doorbell.

"Hello Troy, Gabi is putting the finishing touches on her hair, so she'll be down in a minute. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." Ms. Montez said. Troy nodded and sat down and looked at the picture that was on the side table, it was of the gang on New Year's Eve. The gang was looking at the camera, but Troy and Gabi were facing each other and were kissing under the fireworks. He smiled at the memory.

Then Gabi walked down the stairs and Troy stood and took in her beauty.

Her dress was amazing. It was a satin dress what had a bubble hem and had beading all over the waist and it was in the most beautiful shade of light blue that made Troy go weak at the knees. He was happy that he wore the blue tie! She took his breath away and she knew it.

"You…you look, wow, you look beautiful" Troy stuttered.

"Well, thank you, you clean up real good!" she giggled.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked her.

"Ya, let's hit the road!" Gabi replied.

The two of them got into his car and drove to the East High gymnasium and went inside and got their picture taken. They then proceeded to go find their friends and dance. They found Chad and Taylor dancing to "Run It" by Chris Brown and the rest of the gang nearby, Ryan even had a date. Her name was Caitlin and he asked her to be his girlfriend on the way there, which silenced all of the questions about Ryan. She accepted and now the entire gang had someone to be with. Then Celine Dion's voice poured through the speakers to the song called "I want you to need me" and Troy took Gabi's hand and led her to the dance floor.

(please read lyrics)

I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between

Chorus:  
I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you feel you breathe you need you  
I want you to need me  
Like I need you

I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul  
I want to be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I want to be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
I'm all you ever need

Chorus

More than you could know  
And I need you  
To never never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are...

I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes  
I want to be the touch you need every single night  
I want to be your fantasy  
And be your reality  
And everything between

Troy then said to Gabriella,

"You are everything to me, I love you more than life."

She started to cry and replied back,

"I love you too."

Then the shots were heard and screams were echoed. They were in the midst of a shooting.


	2. between a rock and a hard place

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them!

Memory: Chapter 2

Troy flung his body over Gabriella's and shielded her from the penetrating bullets. He looked up and tried to find the shooter, he saw him over by the punch bowl wearing a tux and a ski mask. Troy knew him from somewhere, he had seen his face before, but who was it?

Troy saw Chad and Taylor and they were fine, but then he looked over at Kelsi and Jason. She was clutching her shoulder and blood was seeping out from under her hand like oil from a rag. Jason was intently staring at her, and holding her in his arms. He told her to be strong and stay with him, but she passed out. Troy took Gabi in his arms and brought her over to Jason and told him,

"Watch her; I'm going to get help."

"No! Troy don't the shooter is still in here!" Gabi pleaded.

"Okay, I'll stay until the shots subside and he is gone, but I need you to apply pressure on her shoulder to stop the bleeding, prop her head up and make sure that her breathing is stable." Troy said.

Right then the shots stopped and a cloud of smoke overcame the shooter. He was gone when the smoke cleared. Troy watched for a moment; then he ran. He found a police officer and told him about Kelsi. He called in an ambulance, and then Troy went back to the spot where Kelsi lay. He propped her up on his chest and made sure that the wound had pressure on it to stop the bleeding. He then looked up and saw that everyone was alright, no one else was shot. He then thought to himself, why Kelsi?

The ambulance got there and the EMT squad came in and saw what had happened to Kelsi. A grim look came over an EMT's face and said,

"We've got to get here out of here right now. She has lost oxygen and her brain activity is at stake. She needs to get to the hospital now."

They got her on a stretcher and out to the aide car. Jason was scared, Kelsi meant the world to him; he couldn't loose her. They were keeping a secret from the world, and now he didn't know what to do. He got into the ambulance and went to the hospital with Kelsi.

When they got there, Jason was asked to wait in the waiting room. She had to have the bullet surgically removed and had to have intense oxygen pumped into her lungs. Jason didn't know what was going on since he wasn't family. So he lied. A nurse asked him,

"What is your relationship with this patient, she has no siblings and her mom and dad are, well, incommunicado. So, who are you?"

"I'm her husband. We got married last month in Vegas. She's pregnant."

AN: Sorry, I had to! Cliffhanger I know, but it was too good! And I have to go shopping, so ya I hope that you like it! Review please!

primesetter31


End file.
